Of Incense and Chrysanthemums
by WhiteWings9
Summary: "Sometimes this light touching and kissing was enough to while away the night. Sometimes it led to more, and it would only take an invitation from any one of them." Russia/China. Smut.


**Of Incense and Chrysanthemums  
**_**by WhiteWings9**_

Yao liked to look at Ivan's hands. When they are together, content to lie in comfortable silence, he would take one of Ivan's large hands in both of his and examine it, the calluses on his palm, the neatly clipped fingernails.

Ivan liked to play with Yao's hair. With Yao tracing little circles on one of his hands, he would pull loose the hair tie with the other and comb the dark tresses with his fingers, smoothing back the inky silk. When it pleased him to do so, he would hold Yao's hair to one side and kiss the back of his neck.

Sometimes this light touching and kissing was enough to while away the night. Sometimes it led to more, and it would only take an invitation from any one of them. This time it was Ivan who took the initiative, sliding his hands over Yao's slender shoulders as his kisses grew in hunger.

"Mm, wait," Yao hummed. He reached to undo the buttons of his shirt, but Ivan was quicker and easily popped them loose, and soon Yao was shedding the article, revealing pale golden skin, a canvas for Ivan's wandering lips.

He came upon the scar on Yao's back, an angry blemish on otherwise flawless skin. He traced it now with a finger, following the diagonal slash where once a sword cut into his Yao and marked him.

"It will heal aru," Yao said softly, meaning to reassure if the sight of it angered Ivan.

Ivan embraced him suddenly and buried his face into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," he said thickly, his voice muffled. He was not the one who scarred him, but Yao understood.

Without a word, Yao twisted around and kissed Ivan fully on the lips. Lightly at first, then with growing intimacy, and Ivan returned it with a ferocity that made Yao gasp. He caught Yao's wrists and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Yao opened his mouth to accept his dominance, moaning quietly, allowing to be pulled bodily so he straddled Ivan's lap.

"Oh!" he cried suddenly, breaking away. Heat rose to his cheeks; he could feel Ivan's arousal. But embarrassment gave way to timid pleasure as Ivan rubbed against him, coaxing from kiss-swollen lips sighs of wanton abandon.

"Yao..." Ivan murmured lovingly, eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of incense and chrysanthemum clinging to Yao's skin. He smiled at Yao and innocently asked, "May I make love to you?"

Yao could feel himself blushing again. "O-Of course, I mean, y-yes aru." Ivan gave a little giggle and Yao scowled. "Don't laugh aru!" he scolded even as he grew redder. Ivan rested his head on Yao's shoulder.

"I love you, Yao, I've missed you," he whispered, kissing the side of Yao's neck. Yao swallowed the knot in his throat.

"I know," he whispered back.

The bed creaked as Ivan shifted his weight, lowering Yao into the mattress and kissing every inch of skin his feeling lips came to find. Yao closed his eyes and gave in to the tingling pleasure, humming as Ivan kissed lower, past his collar bone to his milk-smooth chest, as he unbuttoned and shrugged off his own shirt. He paused to give Yao's dusky nipple a small lick, exciting a little whimpering groan, and clamped his mouth over it, padding the area with his tongue as he tweaked and pinched the other nipple, twisting and rolling it with his forefinger and thumb, and suckling and teething the one in his mouth until Yao cried out.

"Enough!" he panted breathlessly, hissing as Ivan licked it over before continuing his relentless quest downwards. Lower and lower he went, peeling the shirt from his back as he scattered light, lingering kisses over Yao's abdomen, but he did not slow until he reached Yao's cotton trouser.

Ivan could tell that Yao was hard. Anxiously he removed the last of Yao's clothing, baring his erection He looked at it for a moment, then his eyes roved over the whole of Yao's nakedness, enchantingly erotic in his willow-like grace and half-lidded charcoal eyes, his succulent lips parted and inviting.

"Yao..." he breathed, parting Yao's legs and kissing his inner thigh. He exhaled hot, moist breath that caressed over-sensitised flesh, the cloying sensation causing Yao to shiver.

"I-Ivan..." Yao mewled, pleading for more.

"Cry for me, Yao, I love to hear your voice," Ivan said dreamily. Yao felt the corners of his lips turning in a smile.

"Make me," he whispered seductively. Ivan seemed to light up at the challenge.

To Yao's surprise, instead of being subjected to more teasing as he had learned to expect, Ivan sat up and unbuckled his belt, eager to free his own erection. Yao stared blankly, watching Ivan massage his impressive length already dark and engorged with arousal, and hardly dared to breathe when Ivan loomed over him, propping himself up by an arm planted beside Yao on the pillow.

"Do you remember the first time we coupled?" he murmured in a husky tone. At the last word, Yao let out a startled gasp, having felt Ivan's tip press against his entrance.

"Y-Yes!" he hissed. He was not likely to forget.

Slowly Ivan began to ease himself into Yao, pressing against puckered resistance and hearing Yao's restrained whimpers. That gave way to a low cry as Ivan pushed in and, with a quiet grunt, buried himself fully into Yao.

"Unh... ahh... Ivan!" Yao cried his name dutifully, trembling violently. He felt his lips captured in a sloppy kiss, to distract him from the pain as Ivan snapped his hips forward, driving deeper into Yao who screamed into the kiss, the sound muffled, swallowed.

Yao couldn't tell how long the kiss lasted, but it lasted until he was comforted and could turn away with a hesitant nod. Ivan kissed the side of his mouth in lingering reassurance before thrusting in again, emitting a low groan from the feel of Yao tightening then releasing, adjusting to the intrusion.

"Mm... Ivan..." Yao moaned the name a mantra of his desires. "Aaah... Ivan... Ivan..."

"Yes, call for me," Ivan whispered, setting a rhythmic pace to his thrusts, and Yao obliged, calling his name, little moans and sighs tumbling, cascading from his lips.

Ivan pressed deep with each thrust, searching for the little spot that made Yao rise and cry even more beautifully, and he knew he found it when Yao clutched suddenly at his arms and dug in his fingernails.

"T-There!" he groaned, his supple legs wrapping around Ivan to cling better to him. "Yes... there... unh... Ivan, don't stop!"

He hid his face then, embarrassed, burying into Ivan's shoulder and trembling all over. Smiling, thrusting into that same spot, Ivan kissed the side of his temple and smoothed over his ebony hair, smelling the lingering scent of incense and chrysanthemums.

"P-Please!" Yao begged suddenly in a high-pitched whimper. Ivan could tell that he was close, painfully close.

Carefully, gently, he peeled Yao from him as one would a cat, settling him back in the mattress and lifting his legs so that it slung over his broad shoulders. Yao's gaze clouded over, his quavering lips pursed, locking the treacherous whine in his throat. Silently he pleaded again, his lust-filled eyes glinting with moisture.

Ivan wrapped his fingers around Yao's length and started pumping, gazing hazily at Yao whose back curved in a graceful arch, a hoarse cry tearing from his throat. He was a quivering bow, taut with heightened pleasure, slowly, slowly mounting to fulfil his need, and he was letting out the most beautiful voice, crying in passion, "Love!"

White ropey semen spurted and spilled over Ivan's slippery hand, like melted wax clinging to cream-coloured skin, as sticky as honey. Yao sank back, satiated, spent, but Ivan continued pumping him, all the while never breaking his new punishing pace as he neared his own climax.

Stilling, with a quiet groan, he came into Yao who moaned in soft pleasure, feeling the heat bathe and pool in his belly. Their lips met, drawn together without rhyme or reason, but melded in need, in burning, all-consuming hunger.

"Love..." Yao sighed as they parted, his tongue running over Ivan's cheek, at his own cum that clung there. Ivan nuzzled into the crook of Yao's neck, kissing softly at the tender flesh then nipping the skin, marking him, claiming him.

"Yao, I love you," he whispered passionately, holding tight to Yao, and breathed in the scent of incense and chrysanthemums, now mingling with the scent of their lovemaking.

"Yes," Yao said gently. "Yes, I know aru."

_I love you too, Ivan, _was what he wanted to say, but the words faltered and was left unsaid, his courage failed.

* * *

**A/n:**

To Sno-Oki with love... Yaoi love, that is~

Happy birthday! Since you didn't specify a pairing I just went with RussiaxChina, which is one yummylicious couple and I hope you agree. Anywho, even if you don't, just enjoy the smex and take what from it you will xD

I haven't written mindless smut in a while now... Eh, what's that? You mean I've always written pr0n? How could you say that, I write awesome stuff besides! And anyway, this is a love story, not pr0n, it just happened to be smutty because, er, Sno-Oki wanted it, yeah! *coughs*

In any case, thank you very much for reading my humble fic, I just hope it's been worth your time. It was funny if difficult to write, I'm having a major writer's block (as usual), and the thing I remember about writing this was wracking my brains for a scent for Yao. I kind of repeated the title every which where, didn't I? Well, just be grateful I thought up this, because I always imagine Yao to smell like a pork ribs or stir fry noodles or something. You know, yummy in another sense, but to make him smell like my grandmother's kitchen is just a bit wrong in this context.

It goes without saying I would love to hear from you, so please don't be shy and leave a review, we all know you're a pervert xD


End file.
